lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazu/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Simba When Simba was a cub, he did not care for the bird at all, but once Simba returned to the Pride Lands and defeated Scar, he accepted Zazu as a loyal friend to where he becomes concerned about him when he is not on time for the Morning Report. He also went with him and Nala to a funeral in "Can't Wait to be Queen" where helped Simba with speaking in elephantese for his speech and helps him with the Savannah Summits. Nala As Zazu does work for the queen as her Royal Advisor, who reports everything to her and Simba. He and Nala both helped encourage Simba to give his speech at Aminifu's funeral, showing how well the two work together. In general, the two are good friends. Mufasa Zazu was a very good friend of Simba'a father Mufasa. When Simba was a cub, Zazu would keep an eye on him for Mufasa. Zazu would also give Mufasa The Morning Report every morning. Zazu helped in the battle for Pride Rock after hearing that Scar killed his good friend. Sarabi Zazu and Sarabi are shown to be good friends. In The Lion King when Simba and Nala wanted to go to the Watering Hole she suggests that Zazu goes with them. Timon and Pumbaa Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu has a great relationship with they rescue him after of Scar's Reign and Zazu become friends of Timon and Pumbaa. Rafiki Rafiki has been close friends with Zazu ever since the events of the Original Lion King. When Simba was born he held him up for the Pridelanders to see. Kiara Zazu has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Kion Kion and Bunga ran away from Zazu a bunch of times when they were young cubs. Such as one day when the kids ran away from him when he told Fuli to slow down. The kids ran into Pua's Float and Pua and Makuu were about to eat them until Zazu came in and hopped inside Makuu's mouth. Saying that he will be eaten instead of Kion, showing his bravery and that he truly cares for Kion and his safety. Pua lets the three of them go and Kion says that he will never forget about that day according to him. When Zazu got captured by the hyenas, Kion and the Guard came to save him, showing how much he cares for the hornbill. Pua Pua first met Zazu when the hornbill was taking care of a much younger Kion and Bunga. Although the cubs had broken the rules by entering uninvited, Zazu offered himself as a meal in their place. Not wishing to anger King Simba and seeing the bravery displayed by Zazu after he entered Makuu's mouth willingly, Pua respected Zazu, allowing him to collect the children and leave alive and unharmed. Ono The two are on good terms seeing as they both help their leaders in their own way. When Ono lost his crest feathers, Zazu showed annoyance at the egret for refusing to do his job in light of the situation. Zazu, along with the Lion Guard, encouraged Ono to get back to work, pushing him across the lair. Bunga Bunga and Zazu seem to be close friends as have they known each other since Bunga was really little. Zazu once saved him and Kion from being eaten by Pua's float. A year or two later in return, Bunga saves him from Janja and his clan. Bunga has also gotten his beak out of a beehive in The Lost Gorillas. Fuli When she was an infant Zazu kept telling her to slow down but she would keep on going fast. After Zazu was taken by the hyenas the guard comes to rescue him. When Zazu sees Fuli being attacked by two hyenas he rolls down to save her. He almost falls in the fire until Kion uses his roar. Fuli says that she owes him one for saving her. Beshte Zazu and Beshte seem to have a good relationship. Beshte always asks Zazu what's going on if there's trouble. In "The Morning Report" when Zazu got captured by the hyenas Beshte and guard came to save him. Makuu Zazu and Makuu used to be enemies because the latter attempted to eat Kion and Bunga after they accidentily challenged him in his territory. A year or two later, Makuu has grown as leader and willing to negotiate with other animals, so therefore, Zazu now accepts him as an ordinary Pride Lander and Makuu has not tried to harm him ever since. They also worked on the Savannah Summit together with many other animals in preparation for the Dry Season. Mbuni Zazu and Mbuni are allies as they worked together for the Kupatana Celebration chorus. Mbuni agrees to correct her mistake for Kupatana when Zazu wants her to remember a certain line: "ma-un-de-lay-e-oh, ya uhhi". After correcting her, he continues on as normal, with Mbuni taking no offense. Twiga Zazu and Twiga are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Zazu also greets her in Can't Wait to be Queen. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Basi Zazu and Basi are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Muhanga Zazu and Muhanga are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Mtoto's Mom Zazu and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Nyuni Nyuni appears to be on good terms with Zazu, offering to keep a look out for the hornbill when he went missing. Bupu When Zazu confirms that he'll be putting the scene of Bupu getting his horns trapped in a tree, where Nyuni had made his nest into his Morning Report, this aggravates Bupu a little. After Bupu leads his herd away, Zazu praises Kion for his original idea before departing, reminding Bupu not to get his horns stuck again. Bupu offers the hornbill a tepid 'thank you' for his words. Later, when Zazu goes missing, the Lion Guard approach Bupu and Nyuni to see if they have seen him since. Bupu even claims he's out embarrassing some other animal who found himself in an unfortunate situation. Ma Tembo Zazu seems to have a good relationship with Ma Tembo. He appears to her father's funeral with the king and the queen. Mbeya Zazu and Mbeya are allies, even though Mbeya once sat on Zazu as a protest to what he claimed he was called by the hornbill during the Savannah Summit. However, after Big Baboon confessed that it was he who was behind the name calling, Mbeya released Zazu from his prison and aplogised, with Zazu accepting. Vuruga Vuruga Zazu seems to have a good relationship with Vuruga Vuruga. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Big Baboon Zazu seems to have a good relationship with Big Baboon. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Shujaa Shujaa and Zazu are on good terms. Zazu gathrered him to help defeat Scar. Hadithi Shujaa and Hadithi are on good terms. Zazu gathrered him to help defeat Scar. Janja In "The Morning Report", Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu and bring him into the Outlands. When he questions Scar on what to do next, the lion orders him to interrogate the bird until he reveals everything he knows to him. When Zazu refuses to tells him information that is useful (according to him), he threatens to eat him until the Lion Guard shows up to save him from the hyena and his clan. Cheezi Under Scar's orders, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu. Later while Janja talks to Scar, Zazu tells Cheezi and Chungu that the smart thing to do is to let them go and sarcastically comments them as the smart ones (as Zazu knows Cheezi is dim-witted). When Janja told Zazu that his information is "useless", Zazu's tail burns and Cheezi says "Steamed Birdy smells delicious", indicating that he loves to eat birds. Chungu Under the orders of Scar, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu and bring him into the Outlands. Zazu later tells him and Cheezi that the smart thing to do would be to let him go and tell Janja he escaped and in fact sarcastically comments them as the smart ones (as Zazu knows that Chungu is dim-witted). When Chungu is about to set Zazu free, the bird says "Oh, dear" when Janja arrives, indicating that he knows fully well that Janja is much more malevolent than Cheezi and Chungu combined. Nne and Tano Under the orders of Scar, Nne and Tano decide to kill him. The Lion Guard came to the rescue. After they are defeated, Zazu thanks Kion and his Guard for saving his life. Kovu And Vitani Zazu becomes good friends with Kovu and Vitani once they join Simba's Pride. Rani Zazu and Rani are on good terms. He comes to her and Kion's wedding at the Tree of Life. The Outsiders Zazu becomes good friends with the Outsiders once they join Simba's Pride. Enemies Scar Zazu has been Scar's enemy since he was held prisoner to him when he took over the Pride Lands. In The Morning Report, Scar is aware of the knowledge that the hornbill possesses even calling him the keeper of the Pride Lands' secrets. Zira and Nuka Zazu is enemies with Zira and Nuka since they follow Scar and attacked Simba. Category:Relationships